crystal_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Hello! Please read the rules and remember them. Breaking the rules will result in a kick/ban/report, depends on where you are when you broke our laws. Anyways if you need any help, ask Kakkoi Momo-chan or any of the other admins. Thank you for your consideration ^^ General Rules # English is the main language in this wiki. Speaking in a language besides English is allowed but keep it in moderation. You will be warned if the foreign language is used too much. #Edit farming is not allowed. Edit farming is pointlessly editing something several times just for edits (ex. adding a category, then pressing save, then adding another, etc. when you can just add them all at once). This includes editing several sections for small mistakes several times when you can just edit the whole page (unless you was unaware of the mistakes when you published). #You are not to insult or discrediting other users, wikis or affiliations. ##Specific words such as "Asshole" and "Ignorant" are not considered insults. Saying you dislike someone is also not considered an insult. An admin will decide (appropriately) if a word will be counted as an insult. # Do not threaten or harass a user. #Plagiarism is not allowed (without sources listed). #Sockpuppeting is not allowed. If a wiki knows who the person behind an account is, it is not considered a sock. If people are unaware of who you are, it is considered a sock (unless it is for joke reasons, and a short time later you reveal who you are). #You are not to vandalize, troll or hurt any part of the wiki deliberately. You will be issued a warning then a suitable punishment judged by an admin. # Do not leak private information of others. #You are not allowed to make several stub pages (ex. 1-3 short sentences) for describing (very basically) a character's attacks or techniques. For example, creating a page titled "Head Shot!" with 2 short sentences describing a very basic maneuver. Users can put them on their page. Attacks or techniques that are unique or very special can have pages, as long as there is a proper description of them.(At least 4, 5 sentence paragraphs.) #Do not edit pages that already have an owner. You are only allowed to edit a page that isn't yours if you only plan on editing a spelling, punctuation, and/or grammatical errors. #Tampering with Chat Log pages will result in an immediate week block. # No porn! PAGES #You are not allowed to discredit or insult another user or character on your page (unless it is in RP). For example, "I beat that dumbass user, Jack70's RP character in battle". #Absolutely no racial remarks are allowed on pages with a bad meaning. (ex. This is my character, Jack. He is a n*gger.) #All pages related to the Role-Play area of the wiki must have the category of Role-Play on their page. This includes characters and locations. #The required category on all wiki-policy or wiki-special pages (and only those) is "Wiki Pages". #When editing a page you cannot change more than what is necessary to make the work legible or change the grammar so that it makes sense unless you have explicit permission by the page owner to change more than what is allowed. Chat Rules # Do not spam. You can post small walls of text as long as they are not random characters and apply to the conversation. # Do not post walls. Exceeding 6 lines is a wall unless they apply to the conversation. If you get warned or not depends on the moderator. # Please keep trolling to a minimum in chat and if asked to stop you have to stop or you will get warned. # You can roleplay sexual encounters in main chat and anything that might be considered sexual as long as it isn't outright sex. # No porn!!! 'This means no pornographic imagery. However, non-pornographic material that is highly sexual is allowed. # Have fun! (optional) Voting Rules # The requirements for voting are 30 edits and at least 3 days on the wiki. # When voting, you only have 3 options: * Support = Aye ^^ * Neutral = Meh -.- * Oppose = Nyein :( 3. Do not vote twice. You are allowed to change your votes, but please do not be vague when changing your vote. One last important rule... 'NO PORN!!! Category:Community Category:Essential pages Category:Policy